Family Moments
by Graceful Amaryllis
Summary: "In every conceivable manner, the family is link to our past, bridge to our future". Moments between families are always great moments. After the events Zero-G, relationships blossom and children comes into place. MFB and Zero-G family drabbles. Drabble # 4- Drunk Father is now posted
1. Teddy Bear

**Teddy Bear**

**Three Years Ago**

"_Mine!" yelled a three year old girl._

_A two year old yelled back, "Mine!"_

_ Two Eurasian girls tugged on a light brown teddy bear that they both wanted to play with. The three year old had curly vermilion hair that was tied into small twin tails and dazzling emerald green eyes. She wore a lavender and white sleeveless dress with white ballet flats on. The younger girl had intense dark brown almost black hair with beautiful goldenrod colored eyes. She wore wearing a pink and orange candy stripe sleeveless dress with a pair of black ballet flats on. As the two girls continued to fight for the stuffed animal, the door opened and a thirty old Chinese man watched the two girls fight for the stuffed animal._

"_Oh no," muttered the Chinese man as he ran towards them._

_ The dark haired Asian man took the stuffed animal away and both toddlers started throwing tantrums immediately. Da Xiang watched his two daughters as they cried over the stuffed teddy bear. He sighed to himself and he kneeled down so he could be at Anastassia and Xiaozhi's level._

_Da Xiang stated, "This is going to be a long talk."_

* * *

A ten year old Eurasian with elbow length vermilion haired girl was in the attic of the Wang Velasquez Mansion in La Corunna, Spain along with a thirty-six year old Eurasian woman with shoulder length vermilion hair. Both of them were cleaning the attic up for Spring Cleaning. As ten year old Xiaozhi was roaming through the box of old toys and takes out a light brown teddy bear with a cream yellow bowtie on it.

Xiaozhi states, "This teddy bear looks very familiar to me mother."

Ninel looks over at her daughter and sees the light brown teddy bear that her oldest daughter has in her hands. The thirty-six year old mother of four smiles at the sight of seeing this particular teddy bear.

"That is the teddy bear that you and Ana always fought over when you two were very young," recalls Mrs. Wang Velasquez.  
A smile appears on the ten year old's face and she says, "I see and I was wondering where did this teddy bear come from."

"I do and I will tell you a story and it began thirty years ago," Ninel says as she tries to remember when she got the bear.

* * *

**Thirty Years Ago**

_It was a beautiful Christmas morning in La Corunna, Spain and the entire family were in the living room. All of us were in our pajamas and I looked intently at the gifts that were under the European Silver Fir tree that my father brought from the forest. As I looked over at the gifts with a very content expression on my face, my mother saw how excited I was to open my gifts._

"_Since I see that Ninel is very excited to open her gifts, she is going to be the first member to open the first gift," stated my mother._

_A ten year old Spaniard-Irish boy yelled, "How come!"_

_"Do not forget that today is also Ninel's birthday Romero," responded my father._

_I exclaimed, "Awesome!"_

_Romero pouted, "Alright Tia Tamara,"_

_ My mother approached the Christmas tree and I looked over huge amount of gifts that were under the Christmas tree. She took out a medium sized gift that was wrapped in red and gold shiny wrapping paper. There was also a dark crimson ribbon wrapped around it. Megumi stared intently at the well wrapped present with her azure colored orbs. _

_"Open it big sister!" exclaimed Megumi, "Open it!"_

_ I opened the gift and there was a box inside of it and I opened. There was beautiful light brown stuffed teddy bear with a beautiful light yellow bow tie around it's neck. I was amazed on how adorable the teddy bear was and I looked over at my mother with those doe sized goldenrod eyes I had._

_I said, "Thank you mommy!"_

_"No problem mi hija," responded my mother._

* * *

Xiaozhi says, "That teddy bear was yours mom."

"Yes and it has been in this family for thirty years now and I kept it because it was a very valuable possession to me. It has brought so many good memories and I was able to share this bear with you, Ana, and also Yao as well," says Mrs. Wang Velasquez.

The ten year old responds, "I did not know that."

"I know and I hope the next generation of our family gets to cherish this precious teddy bear just like we all did in some point in our past," states Ninel.

* * *

**This was the first drabble of Family Moments. There are going to be flashbacks in these drabbles from some of the characters. Plus there are going to more memories to be fulfilled. **

**Details from this Drabble**

**Family: Wang Velasquez Family**

**Time Period: 12 Years after Zero-G**


	2. Motherhood

**Motherhood**

A one year old boy with short light brown, almost a beige-like colored hair was looking up intently a shiny red toy on the floor with his jade green colored eyes. The twenty-five year Polish woman watches as the young boy tries to walk carefully towards the red toy. He accidentally slips on to wooden floors and starts crying. The Polish woman approaches her one year old and carries him. She tries to soothe him and rubbing on the red mark that he has under his chin.

The young boy's mother whispers, "It is going to be alright Nichiren."

"Is Nichiren alright?" asks a familiar male voice.

The twenty-five year blonde haired Polish woman, known as Aldona looks over and stares of at a tall tan-skinned twenty-four year old man with her jade green colored eyes.

Aldona responds, "Nichiren tried to walk on his on his own again and he fell Shinobu."

Shinobu sits down right next to his wife and sees that there was tears on his son's eyes. His light green colored eyes looks down and sees the huge red mark under their one year old boy's chin. Aldona dries off the tears from Nichiren's eyes and tells him that it was going to be alright. The toddler whimpers lightly as his mother comforts him and kisses him on the cheeks. A huge grin appears on his face, which makes both of his parents smiles as well.

"I did not expect you to be great with children Aldona," comments Shinobu.

His wife responds, "It it is pretty easy since I have done babysitting services before in Bey Metal City. Plus I have taken care of my siblings who were younger than I was."

"You actually did babysitting before," wonders the beige haired man.

Aldona says, "Yeah and it is a pretty easy job to be honest."

She then takes out a wisteria, orange and yellow beyblade from her pocket and gives it to Nichiren. The one year old places the beyblade in his mouth and uses it as a teething ring.

"Isn't that Hussar Salamanda?" asks Shinobu.

Aldona responds, "Yeah, why?"

"He is using his beyblade as a teething ring," comments Aldona's husband.

The Polish woman explains to her husband that she used beyblade for teething and that her first beyblade was actually Royal Wyvern. She also says that it actually brings relief. Nichiren was drooling over his beyblade, which brings relief to the one year old boy.

"You really are a great mother Aldona," says her husband.

The Polish woman responds, "I know because I was the only girl in a family filled with five young brothers."

"You were a tomboy?" asks Shinobu.

Aldona says, "Nope, but I enjoyed playing with my brothers and I did not complain or cry when I got hurt ."

The twenty-five year old woman smiles and comments that she was alright with all of that because it was a part of life. Her jade green colored eyes looks over and sees that her sweet son was smiling after he removes the beyblade from his mouth. Nichiren seems to forget about the fall he had when he was trying to walk again. A warm smile appears on Aldona's face because her son was also happy as well.

* * *

**This ends the second drabble of Family Moments. A little bit of Aldona's information has been mentioned since she never mentioned about her five younger brothers and that used to be a babysitter **

**Information**

**Family: Hiryuuin Family**

**Time Period: Nine years after Zero-G**


	3. Twins

**Twins**

"_I never thought that life with the twins was going to tough on us Garaitz," said Zero as he carried three year old Shunya in his arms._

_ A lavender haired Spaniard woman walked into the living room with a three year old girl in her arms. Zero looked over and saw his four month pregnant wife walking towards her. A warm and present smiled appeared on the older woman's face and it made the twenty-four year old man smiled of course._

_Garaitz replied, "Yes I know and now we are waiting for our third child now."_

_"Yes and I this time around I am not going anywhere because I want to be there by your side," stated the Samurai Ifraid blader to his wife._

_The Spaniard woman smile and said, "That is good to know because I do not want wait for when he or she is going to turn one and they see your for the first time."_

_ Zero chuckled at that joke that his beautiful wife came up with. He knew to what Garaitz was making a reference about. It was the time he left his wife behind three years ago while she was six months pregnant with the twins. He felt remorseful for leaving her behind, but at least she forgave him for that. Zero then looked over at the twins and he realized how much they loved each other. They may have their little fights, but the Samurai Ifraid blader knew that the twins had a special bond._

* * *

"Go now Conquistador Ifraid!" exclaims a fifteen year old girl.

A lavender haired blader was standing on the podium of where the Zero-G stadium was. She commands a red, dull gold, and violet beyblade to continue on attacking. There was a very confidant smile on her face while her opponent commands his beyblade to dodge the attacks. Conquistador Ifraid suddenly hit's the random beyblade into the pocket of the Zero-G stadium. Her opponent drops to his knees and realizes how strong the Spaniard-Japanese blader was. As the podium lowers and she catches her beyblade.

A male voice says, "Great job Amaya."

"No problem at all Shunya and go get them _mi hermano_," replies Amaya.

Shunya nods his head and goes on the podium while his sister sits down. A light brown haired blader then looks at the fifteen year old Spaniard-Japanese girl. He smiles at her, which makes Amaya blushes lightly.

"Looks like Amaya has a crush on Nichiren," says another female voice.

Amber colored eyes looks to right and stares at an older woman around her late thirties appears. She was wearing a light blue halter dress that reaches up to her knees with a pair of white strapped heels on. Her shoulder length lavender hair was straighten with two heart shaped amethyst hair clips that Zero got her for the birth of their fifth child Mikayla as a gift. A smile appears on Amaya's face as the woman sits right next to her mother.

"So Shunya is battling next right now Ama?" questions the lavender haired woman to the teenage girl.

Amaya replies, "Yes mother since I already won the first battle."

Nichiren comments, "Amaya is a very strong blader indeed since her father did personally train. Even I have to admit, she is not a very easy opponent to battle against."

"I see what you mean Nichiren," says Mrs. Kurogane.

Garaitz then looks over at her son as he commands his beyblade, Samurai Valkyrius to attack his opponent's beyblade. A smile appears on the thirty-eight year old woman as she recalls the moments her twins has had. Amaya always was a strong hearted young girl that would get in trouble often, but is still considered to be a sweetheart. She would protect Shunya from whatever dangers he was in. As for Shunya, he is a very calm and collected teenager who barely gets in trouble. Even though he may be a sweet kid, both Zero and herself worry about the dangerous things he does sometimes. That is when Amaya jumps and saves her brother.

"Gara!" exclaims a familiar voice.

Garaitz turns head over and a warm smile appears on the beautiful Spaniard woman's face. Her husband of sixteen years, Zero Kurogane was also here. A young girl with black hair and amber colored eyes appears and hugs her mother immediately.

"Mother!" exclaims a eight year old girl.

Garaitz says, "Hi sweetie! How are you doing?"

"Good mommy!" exclaims the black haired Japanese-Spaniard girl.

Mrs. Kurogane looks over and sees her second oldest daughter Rosa Belle, who was thirteen and Keiji, who was the Kuroganes' second oldest son and he was ten years old. Both Rosa Belle and Keiji watches their older brother Shunya battling against another blader. Zero sits down right next to his wife and watches his oldest son battle out.

Shunya yells, "Special move- Rising Earthquake!"

A Valkyrie with samurai armor appears from the beyblade and takes out a katana. Samurai Valkyrius slams its katana to the stadium creating an earthquake, which sends his opponent's bey inside the Zero-G stadium pocket. The black haired Samurai Valkyrius blader catches his beyblade as the podium lowers. Sky blue colored eyes looks over and sees that his entire family was here to see him battle. Amaya approaches her twin brother and gives him a high five.

"Great job Shunya!" exclaims Amaya.

The older Kurogane sibling responds, "Thanks sis and I have to feel grateful for what you have done for me."

"That is what are twins are for since I will protect you from whatever dangers you are in," states the lavender haired sixteen year old.

The black haired sixteen year old smiles and says, "And I will prevent you from getting in trouble from time to time."

Both of them hugs one another and starts laughing with one another. Zero and Garaitz looks to see how close the twins are.

"They are always together since they have always have a special connection. Despite the fact that they fight from time to time, they always love each other," says Zero.

Garaitz responds, "I agree with you Zero."

* * *

**Information**

**Family: Kurogane Family**

**Time period: 23 Years After Zero-G**


	4. Drunk Father

**Drunk Father**

"_How are you two lovebirds are doing?" questioned an older Greek man._

_Eurydike yelled, "Father!" _

_ An embarrassing blush appeared on the eighteen year old's face and a shocked expression on Wells's face. They did not expected that he would be here to spy on them while they were on their date. Eurydike then took a handful of popcorn and threw at him as agitated expression appeared on her face. She felt distraught to know that her father spied on her and her boyfriend. Galatea walked into the room and saw the mess that her younger sister made. The three of them smell an strong and pungent anise aroma and both Greek young ladies knew what it was._

_Galatea said, "I warned him not to spy on you because I knew this was going to happen. "_

* * *

A dark brown haired Greek woman looks outside from the nursery window. She shifts three strands of her dark brown hair and tucks it behind her ear. She then looks up at the bright colored fishes that are painted on the nursery walls. Her dull gold eyes then looks over at the infant on the sturdy crib. The infant, who was a four month old baby boy with thick dark brown hair was sleeping peacefully. A warm smile appears on her face until the door slowly opens.

"Is Nereus asleep now Eurydike?" questions a male voice.

The twenty-five year old woman know Eurydike turns her body over and looks over at the man that was standing right next to her. A smile appears on the brunette's face as he approaches her. Sky blue colored eyes looks over at the sleeping infant and then shifts his eyes over towards his wife.

Eurydike responds, "Nereus finally is sleeping Wells since it did take me a while to make sure he sleeps."

"That is good to know and you know that your father is going to be here today," says Wells to his loving wife.

A small frown appears on the Greek woman's face, which brings attention to Wells. The British man could tell that Eurydike was not even happy about this because there has been "incidents" that heavily involved the twenty-five year old woman's father. She fears that her father, Argyris is going to do something that may embarrass her, her husband, their infant son, or all three of them. Suddenly a loud knock was heard and the young Greek-British infant starts crying once more again.

"That must be him now," says Eurydike.

Wells wonder, "Should I-?"

"No I will go downstairs Wells," says a slightly agitated brunette.

Eurydike walks out from the nursery and the twenty-seven year old British man then approaches the crib and starts calming down Nereus. As the brown haired European woman walks downstairs, the loud knocks continue and she opens the door. A man around his mid-fifties walks into the house with a huge annoying grin. He has short auburn colored haired with a rough looking beard and starts at his daughter with his dull gold colored eyes. Eurydike smells and recognizes the strong anise scent.

The man asks in a drunk-like , "How are you doing Eurydike?"

"Father! You know well you cannot drink!" yells Eurydike to her father.

Mr. Anates states, "B-But I wan-"

"Yes I know you want to have fun, but you cannot drink so much though," responds the worried Greek woman.

Wells then walks downstairs with Nereus in his arms. Argyris looks over and sees the twenty-seven year old auburn haired British man and his grandson coming downstairs.

"Let me carry Nereus," says the drunk Greek name.

Eurydike warns her husband, "Do not do Wells because his has been drinking Ouzo and he is intoxicated."

The young man smells the strong anise scent and his wife was right. Another knock on the door was heard and Eurydike hears it. She approaches the door and an auburn haired twenty-eight year old Greek woman rushes into the room and sees the older man acting drunk.

"Thank goodness he is alright," says the older woman.

The twenty-five year old says, "Yes because I do not know how the hell he comes to my house drunk Galatea."

The fifty-five year old Greek man then comments that he is about to throw up, which brings shock upon the three younger adults. Galatea then approaches her father and rushes him upstairs to the bathroom while the young couple decides to sit down and relax with their son. Eurydike sits down and wonders why her father does something like this.

"Oh my…" mutters Eurydike.

Wells states, "It is going to be alright. I know you father did not mean to do something like this."

"I know and his needs to stop drinking because it is going to kill him. I want him to be alive so he can see Nereus grow," comments the worried Greek woman to her husband.

Eurydike brings up great point because her father was the only person who was there when she gave birth to her son. She is completely aware for the fact that her father loves being with his grandson since it was a huge blessing. The last thing that both Anates Siblings do not what is for him is to die because of his unhealthy drinking habit.

* * *

**This ends the fourth family drabble. Before you bash me, I wanted to do a WellsXOC drabble because I really wanted try this pairing out. I am also a fan of Whaleshipping, but I wanted to do something different for a change.**

**Family: Anates Family**

**Time Period: 10 Years after Mystical Birthstone Bladers**


	5. Songpyeon

**Songpyeon**

"Mother, I have one question," states a ten year old Asian girl.

Sulli looks over at her ten year old daughter Eunjung, who seems to be questioning about wearing a traditional hanbok. The thirty-six year old Korean-Japanese woman explains to her youngest child that it is a tradition to wear one during the three days of Chuesok. She then looks over at Mikyoung and recalls a moment when her mother said that she was going to have a pretty daughter if she made the prettiest songpyeon.

* * *

"_Those are beautiful Sulli," commented my mother._

_I responded back, "Thank you very much."_

_"One who makes the prettiest songpyeon are the ones who are going to have pretty daughters," stated my mother._

_ I looked over at my mother and there was a smile on my face. Despite the fact that I was only four months pregnant, my mother had to make the assumption that my daughter was going to be pretty. My father, Kaito, and Eito laughed while Seoyeon smiled at me. Maybe she was right, but I did not assume that I was going to have a daughter because that could have caused a bit of controversy._

* * *

Kaito asks, "Are you alright Sulli?"

"I am fine…. I just had a moment when I saw Mikyoung. Remember when my mother told that I was going to have a pretty daughter," wonders Sulli.

The former Japanese blader and current technical adviser of WBBA responds, "Yes and you was pregnant with Mikyoung at that time."

"She was right," simply states Mrs. Unabara.

A twelve year old boy asks, "What was Grandma right about?"

"When I was pregnant with your older sister, your grandmother told me that I made the prettiest songpyeon and that I was going to have a pretty daughter Shoichi," responds the thirty-six year old woman to her oldest son.

Mikyoung did not say a word about it while Eunjung has this huge grin on her face. Sulli was indeed glad to share this story with her children and looks over at the house they are standing by. The woman knocks on the door and a familiar Korean woman with sapphire blue hair opens the door and sees her former teammate and her husband here. A thirteen year old red haired Korean-Japanese girl looks over and sees Mikyoung,

"Long time no see Mikyoung," says the red haired girl.

Mikyoung smiles and replies, "The same thing with you Hyoyeon."

"Let's go have a songpyeon making contest to see who can make the prettiest," states Hyoyeon.

Kaito looks over and sees Sakyo, who was carrying a baby girl in his arms to much shock. It was weird enough that he and Jungah actually got married, but having five kids with him is just beyond from shocking. Jungah then tells the Unabara family to come inside and she states that it was time to make the songpyeon. Mikyoung along with Eunjung, and Hyoyeon start making the songpyeon while Soichi, Takumi, and Minho were comparing their beyblades. Sulli and Jungah looks over at their daughters to see who was making the prettier songpyeon. The thirty-seven year old woman looks over at older Unabara child's songpyeon and sees how well done and beautifully it was done.

Jungah says, "Looks like Mikyoung's songpyeon are the prettiest and you know what that means."

"The prettier your songpyeon is, the prettier your future daughter is going to be," replies Sulli.

* * *

**This ends the fifth drabble of Family Moments. It is a special drabble for the fact that today is Thanksgiving Day. In South Korea, they celebrate Chuesok, which is like Thanksgiving, but it is during the 15****th**** day of the 8****th**** month of the Lunar Calendar (between Mid September). Also Songpyeon are Korean rice cakes have different fillings such as red bean paste for example and they are cooked over pine needles since song (from songpyeon) means pine tree in Korean. For now, please read and review.**

**Families: Unabara and Kurayami Families**

**Time Period: Twenty-one years after Zero-G**


End file.
